Those fleeting moments
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Steve/Bucky - Peut-être qu'il avait toujours eu une petite, minuscule, hideuse partie en lui qui voulait voir Bucky sans défense face à lui, et peut-être que le sérum d'Erskine l'avait agrandie. Limite Dub-Con.


Titre : Those Fleeting Moments

Fandom : Captain America, First Avenger

Pairing : Steve/Bucky

Warning : Limite Dub-con, et sûrement un peu d'OOC mais rien de bien méchant.

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi, malheureusement =(.

Oh my Godness.

En voyant ce film… oui, je l'avoue, j'ai direct craqué pour Bucky (et aussi pour Howard, mais surtout pour Bucky). Alors que Chris Evans est un de mes chouchous. Bref, en sortant du ciné, j'ai tout de suite eu des idées de fics en tête et, sérieux, j'suis vraiment atteinte, parce que j'ai parfois l'impression de regarder des films avec un filtre de slash/yaoi devant les yeux ! Enfin, au fur et à mesure que le film passait, je me suis dit que Bucky acceptait plutôt rapidement que Steve soit devenu un surhomme et que c'était bizarre et à exploiter et évidemment, mon esprit tordu en a fait quelque chose de tout aussi bizarre mais plus versé dans le malsain et le dub-con. C'est pas pour rien que c'est mon péché-mignon, ha ha ha XD. Bref, vu que j'ai le chic pour donné un côté sombre aux personnages tout mimi et sans défauts, ça à donné ceci ! C'est la première fois que je m'essaie à ce genre de fic découpé en plusieurs petites vignettes et inspiré des auteurs anglophones donc… je sais pas ce que ça va donner, ha ha ha ! Aussi, je n'ai jamais lu les comics dont, après un seul visionnage du film, j'avoue que je n'ai pas totalement maitrîsé le caractère des personnages donc cela risque d'être un peu OOC, désolééé ! x'D.

Sur ce… Bonne lecture !

x

**Those Fleeting Moments**

x

**I**.

"Je pensais que tu étais plus petit..."

La remarque de Bucky, à moitié délirant, les cheveux humides de sueur et la démarche mal-assurée ne l'avait pas frappé jusqu'alors. Il l'avait à peine entendue, trop soulagé de le retrouver, de le sentir vivant entre ses bras, trop plein d'adrénaline et trop pressé de quitter cet endroit. Mais alors que, à l'abri des regards sous sa tente, il serrait son meilleur ami dans ses bras pour s'assurer qu'il était bien en vie, elle lui revînt brusquement en tête.

Le visage de Bucky était pressé contre son épaule, et son corps semblait si frêle dans son étreinte, si fragile tout à coup, comme si Steve pouvait le briser en deux rien qu'en serrant un peu plus fort. Avant sa transformation, Bucky avait pu aisément refermer ses bras autour de lui. Maintenant, Steve pouvait sentir que, dans son dos, les doigts de son meilleur ami s'effleuraient à peine, et lorsque Bucky s'écarta pour le regarder, Steve vit dans le bleu de ses yeux la surprise, le choc et la confusion qui se reflétaient dans les siens.

.

**II**.

Cet étrange instant dans la tente avait été plus saisissant, plus frappant encore que le regard d'admiration que Peggy avait posé sur lui lorsqu'il était sorti de la machine. C'était la première fois que Bucky le regardait de cette façon ; comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Plus encore que se dévisager dans le miroir, c'était en observant Bucky qu'il se rendait compte qu'il avait changé, qu'il n'était plus ce gringalet de Brooklyn que son meilleur ami avait passé des années à protéger.

-Ce sentier est plus à couvert. Il vaudrait mieux passer par ici."

Bucky pointa un point sur la carte, près de là où Steve avait posé sa main pour s'y appuyer. Alors que Dum Dum argumentait, Steve ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer combien les doigts de Bucky semblaient fins à côté des siens, presque féminins malgré la terre séchée amassée sous ses ongles et les cicatrices de barbelés gravés sur sa peau. Si différent de cette main à la poigne solide et rassurante qui l'avait mainte et mainte fois relevée, dans des ruelles étroites de Brooklyn.

.

**III**.

Bucky lui jetait ce drôle de regard parfois, lorsqu'il croyait que Steve ne le regardait pas. Ses yeux bleus étaient presque écarquillés dans ces moments-là, pleins de... stupéfaction mêlée à une touche d'admiration, une réminiscence de ce regard choqué qu'il lui avait lancé dans la tente, ce premier jour. Lorsque Steve arrivait à le surprendre, il détournait aussitôt la tête ou il lui lançait une remarque sur les collants de son ancien costume en riant. D'un clignement de l'œil, tout était redevenu normal, et Steve avait l'impression que rien n'avait changé, qu'il était toujours ce gringalet que Bucky sortait toujours du mauvais pas.

.

**IV**.

-A couvert !", hurla Dum Dum, une main sur son chapeau melon alors qu'il zigzaguait entre les arbres.

Des obus explosaient dans tous les sens, projetant neige et terre dans les airs, un feu d'artifice mortel au milieu de la forêt. Steve courait en direction d'un trou pour s'y jeter, avec la vague impression d'être en plein quatorze juillet alors que les soldats hurlaient et que tout explosait autour d'eux. Bucky le suivait de près, puis l'instant d'après, Steve entendit un obus exploser beaucoup trop prêt et un hurlement de surprise, et lorsqu'il se retourna, Bucky gisait au sol, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc d'être encore en vie.

-A couvert !", hurla à nouveau la voix de Dum Dum, plus loin.

Steve rejoignit Bucky en trois grands pas et, se saisissant de sa veste, le releva d'une main sans effort. Bucky prit une inspiration surprise, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il le dévisageait, tellement bleus au milieu de la neige, des explosions et du chaos général. Le cœur ratant un battement, Steve se surpris à vouloir forcer le visage de Bucky vers lui lorsque son meilleur ami détourna la tête, pour pouvoir à nouveau capturer ce regard presque fasciné.

-Captain ! Bucky !", s'exclama la voix de Morita, au loin.

L'instant, si rapide et fragile, se brisa alors que Steve prenait le bras de Bucky pour l'entrainer vers le trou, si fin, si fin entre ses doigts.

.

**V**.

-Tu aurais dû voir sa tête.", dit Bucky avec un léger rire. "N'est pas né celui qui tiendra l'alcool mieux que moi !"

Steve s'autorisa un rire lui aussi, amusé par les frasques de son équipe. Il n'avait pas pu les rejoindre dans le bar, accaparé par son meeting avec le Colonel Phillips, mais il n'avait jamais été fan de ces endroits chauds et bruyants où il ne s'était jamais senti à sa place. Il préférait de loin marcher avec Bucky près du camp dans le calme de la nuit, à discuter pendant des heures pour rattraper le temps perdu.

-Tu devrais lâcher ces rapports et venir avec nous, un de ces quatre.", dit Bucky.

Il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste pour retirer un paquet de cigarettes. Le bruit d'un briquet qu'on allumait brisa le silence de la nuit alors qu'il embrasait sa Lucky Strike, un mince filet de fumée s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour tourbillonner au milieu des étoiles. Avant de pouvoir s'en empêcher, Steve attrapa la cigarette.

-J'ai toujours l'impression d'être à l'écart, là-bas. Et ne commence pas ça, c'est mauvais pour toi.", dit-il.

Bucky essaya de lui reprendre sa Lucky Strike mais Steve attrapa sa main entre ses doigts, la poigne douce mais ferme. Ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux, écarquillés, de son meilleur ami alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient de marcher. Ses doigts paraissaient tellement fins entre les siens, tellement fragiles. Et Steve se rendit compte que Bucky devait maintenant lever la tête pour le regarder, et Bucky était si différent de ce garçon au sourire charmeur qu'il avait toujours vu comme un héro indestructible...

-Mais tu as changé...", dit Bucky à voix basse, presque fragile dans la nuit.

Steve resserra ses doigts autour des siens, l'espace de quelques secondes, ne pût se résoudre à les lâcher même lorsque Bucky commença à se sentir inconfortable, à détourner son regard sans pour autant oser s'échapper de sa poigne. Peut-être parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, si Steve ne voulait pas, et cette constatation rependit une étrange chaleur au creux de son estomac.

Il ne le relâcha que lorsque la cendre de la cigarette lui brûla la main, et Bucky mit les siennes dans ses poches avant de rire et de dire :

-Et tu as raté une chanson paillarde française, aussi !"

.

**VI**.

Les rôles s'étaient inversés depuis sa transformation, depuis qu'il avait trouvé Bucky attaché à cette table et qu'il l'avait sauvé. Il dirigeait et Bucky le suivait ; il lui tendait la main lorsqu'il était sa terre, et lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble dans un bar, c'était lui que les femmes regardaient.

-Je suis invisible...", constata Bucky avec stupéfaction, alors que Peggy s'en allait.

Steve ne pût retenir un rire alors qu'il répondait, amusé et étrangement satisfait.

-Peut-être qu'elle a une amie."

Bucky leva son verre avec un sourire, appuyé sur le comptoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se taquinaient ainsi, mais cette pointe de satisfaction rendit Steve brusquement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce retournement de situation provoquait un tel sentiment en lui, mais il savait que c'était bizarre. Limite malsain. Comme cette façon qu'il avait, depuis quelques temps, de noter toutes ces différences à propos de Bucky.

.

**VII**.

Jacques et Gabe chantaient bruyamment, bras dessus bras dessous alors que les autres frappaient des mains pour les encourager. Ils renversaient de la bière à chaque va et viens qui accompagnaient leur chanson coquine, et le cigare de Dum Dum diffusait tellement de fumée à leur table que Steve devait parfois cligner des yeux pour mieux apprécier la scène.

Au loin, l'aiguille de l'horloge pointait le 12, signe qu'ils étaient là depuis trois heures déjà, et l'alcool commençait à leur monter à la tête. Au milieu de la cacophonie générale, Bucky s'accrocha à son épaule pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise en riant, les yeux brillants d'amusement. Steve posa une main sur son dos pour le stabiliser, notant combien les mèches de ses cheveux étaient devenues folles, combien ses yeux étaient bleus et ses joues rondes à la lumière du bar.

-Tu as vu, _Captain'_?", dit-il avec un sourire, les dents blanches et parfaitement alignées. "Un repeat, rien que pour toi."

Il était tellement proche que Steve pouvait sentir l'odeur de l'alcool à chacune de ses respirations, celle de son après-rasage et son parfum, celui qu'il portait depuis ses dix-sept ans et qu'il mettait des filles dans son lit.

-_Enjoy_!", dit Bucky en riant.

Il s'éloigna, reprenant sa place sur sa chaise, et Steve réprima une étrange envie de le retenir près de lui.

.

**VIII**.

Bucky s'était levé depuis un moment déjà, clamant qu'il payait la prochaine tournée. Il s'était approché du comptoir la démarche mal-assurée mais il tenait toujours debout, et alors que Morita avait sorti un jeu de carte d'un air calculateur pour commencer une partie de poker, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer son meilleur ami à travers la fumée du cigare de Dum Dum.

Il était pratiquement avachi sur le comptoir alors qu'il attendait sa commande, quand il remarqua après deuxième coup d'œil que la personne assise sur un tabouret à côté de lui était une jeune femme au joli visage et aux lèvres vermeilles. Bucky se redressa aussitôt, la pose soudain plus acceptable alors qu'il engageait la conversation avec un sourire charmant.

-Oh, _Capitaine_ !", demanda Jacques en français. "Tu relances ou tu te couches ?"  
>-Je me couche.", répondit Steve en lâchant ses cartes.<p>

Morita bondit sur l'occasion pour relancer, mais Steve se levait déjà pour s'approcher du comptoir alors que la partie se poursuivait.

-...suis Sergent, oui.", disait Bucky, arrachant un gloussement à la jeune femme qui semblait séduite.

Steve posa brusquement sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, l'obligeant à tourner son visage vers lui.

-Hey, Bucky. Je commençais à croire que le barmaid t'avais viré."

Avant que son meilleur ami puisse répondre, la jeune femme prit une brusque inspiration.

-Mais vous êtes.. Capitain America ? Oh !"

Elle n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui, et alors qu'il riait, Steve croisa le regard de Bucky. Stupéfait, et autre chose encore, et Steve déglutit avec difficulté. Quelque chose n'allait pas, chez lui.

.

**IX**.

-Wow.", dit Bucky.

Steve ne pût retenir un sourire. C'était la première fois qu'il mettait un pied dans le laboratoire, un domaine qui, jusqu'alors, n'était réservé qu'au Colonel Phillips, à Steve et à Peggy. Bucky s'approcha de la table où étaient entreposés plusieurs boucliers, ceux que justement Steve avait refusés, et il passa son index sur le métal d'un air pensif.

-Bonjour, Howard.", dit Steve en apercevant le milliardaire, plus loin.

Le jeune homme leva la tête de plusieurs croquis pour le saluer avec un sourire, quand son regard tomba sur Bucky. Howard Stark était connu pour être un coureur, Steve avait pu le constater par lui-même lorsqu'il avait tenté d'inviter Peggy à cette fameuse _fondue_, et il était dit qu'il courait aussi bien après les hommes que les femmes.

Avant que Steve ne puisse réagir, Howard avait rejoint Bucky, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres et le regard définitivement intéressé.

-Impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ?", dit-il.

Bucky ne pût qu'approuver avec un léger rire, et Steve sentit son estomac se nouer de façon étrange.

-Howard Stark.", continua le milliardaire, tendant la main vers Bucky qui s'en saisit aussitôt.

-Sergent James Barnes."

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Steve avait attrapé son meilleur ami par les épaules pour l'écarter du milliardaire.

-Tu n'as pas encore vu le meilleur.", dit-il. "La machine qui m'a transformé est là-bas !"

Bucky monta la passerelle métallique pour s'approcher du caisson, sifflant d'admiration. Steve le regarda faire avec une pointe de satisfaction, et lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il croisa le drôle de regard d'Howard.

Le milliardaire finit par esquisser un sourire en coin, puis après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Bucky, il retourna à ses croquis.

.

**X**.

Son poing s'écrasa sur le nez du type dans un craquement morbide. Il vola, loin derrière, jusqu'à atterrir bruyamment dans un tas de poubelles. A ce moment, son visage devait être effrayant, car lorsqu'il se releva, le type s'enfuit sans demander son reste, le nez en sang.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça !", dit Bucky.

Steve se tourna vers lui, encore trop plein d'adrénaline. Son meilleur ami le fixait les sourcils froncés, le souffle court et une trace écarlate sur sa joue, là où il avait pris un coup.

-Je n'avais pas besoin de toi !"  
>-Il était en train de te frapper lorsque je suis arrivé.", répondit Steve.<p>

-Mais j'aurais pu m'en sortir !"

C'était faux, ou peut-être que c'était vrai, mais le type avait fait deux fois la taille de Bucky et Bucky était imbibé d'alcool Steve l'avait vu sortir du bar en titubant, la veste enfilée à l'envers.

-Tu le sais très bien.", continua Bucky. "Combien de fois est-ce que j'ai corrigé quelqu'un pour toi, hein ?"

-Les choses ont changé !", rétorqua Steve sans pouvoir se retenir.

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami pour le calmer, parce que même si l'alcool rendait Bucky joyeux d'habitude, il avait l'air en colère cette fois, en colère contre lui, et Steve détestait ça. Son pas en avant provoqua un mouvement de recul chez son meilleur ami mais Steve ne s'arrêta que lorsque Bucky cogna le mur de brique derrière lui, entre des cartons écrasés. Il éprouva à nouveau cette satisfaction malsaine en le voyant ainsi, coincé entre ce mur et lui, sans échappatoire, et Steve se demanda à nouveau ce qui n'allait pas chez lui.

Erskine avait dit que le sérum accentuait tout ses traits de caractères. Peut-être qu'il avait toujours eu cette petite, minuscule, hideuse part en lui qui souhaitait voir l'invincible Bucky sans défense pour une fois, qui souhait avoir le dessus sur lui, et peut-être que le sérum l'avait grossi, jusqu'à ce que Steve remarque tous ces détails, à quel point Bucky semblait maintenant si fragile comparé à lui.

Peut-être que Bucky l'avait senti lui-aussi, peut-être qu'il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, parce qu'il avait à nouveau ce regard choqué, presque _acculé_, les yeux tellement écarquillés que Steve parvenait à distinguer les infimes pépites dorées qui entouraient ses pupilles.

Ils étaient trop proches, trop proches pour que Steve ne puisse sentir son parfum mêlé à l'odeur d'alcool, de poudre et de terre qui s'échappaient de sa veste, trop proche pour Steve ne puisse se retenir cette fois, et avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses lèvres étaient sur celles de Bucky et il l'embrassait, goûtait les dernières gouttes de bières qui parfumaient encore sa bouche. Il sentit Bucky se tendre mais son meilleur ami ne fit aucun geste pour le repousser, se laissa ravager sans protester, sans pour autant répondre à son baiser, et lorsque Steve recula pour le regarder, Bucky se mit à trembler.

-C'est toi qui a changé…", murmura t-il, les yeux écarquillés.

.

**END**


End file.
